macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
QF-9IE Ghost 2
=QF-9IE GHOST II "PHANTOM"= RPG Stats by Ryan info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND RPG STATS Vehicle Type: QF-9IE Class: Unmanned aerospace fighter Manufacturer: UN SPACY Crew: None. Operational Deployment: 2018 MDC BY LOCATION: NOTES: ''' * Destroying the MDC of the main body will destroy the unit '''FLYING SPACE: Max Linear Acceleration Space: 7.5 g (loaded) 11.2 g (empty) Delta V: 150 kps FLYING ATMOSPHERE (rarely used in atmospheric operations):' Max Linear Acceleration Space: 11.2 g Max level speed at sea level : 700 kph Max level speed: 800 kph @ 30,000 m Stall speed : 250 kph Initial climb rate : over 10000m per minute Service ceiling : 40 km (unboosted). MAX ENGINE THRUST: *2 x PRATT & WHITNEY JG107B FUSION TURBINES: Max output of 150 kN of thrust and 250 kN in overboost *'3 x PRATT & WHITNEY JG107A FUSION TURBINES: Max output 100 kN of thrust and 200 kN in overboost *ASSORTED AUXILIARY MANEUVERING THRUSTERS STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT:'8.0 m '''WIDTH:'7.5 m 'LENGTH:'10.4 m 'WEIGHT:'15,000 kg fully loaded / 10,000 empty 'CARGO:'None FUEL CAPACITY:12 standard canisters of protoculture, 150 liters of D20 reactant for fusion engines. WEAPON SYSTEMS: #2 x 35mm HUGHES GAUSS RIFLES: Two 35 mm Gauss Rifles are mounted underneath the main fuselage of the unit. The cannons provide the phantom with a long range anti-mecha capability. Each cannon fires short bursts of three 34mm nickel rounds out to an effective range of 3000 m for smaller maneuverable targets and 10000m for larger relatively immobile targets. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'RANGE:' 3000 m / 10000m (see above) #*'DAMAGE: ' 6D6 MDC for each short burst #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Up to 7 times per melee #*'PAYLOAD:' 300 rounds or 100 short bursts per cannon #4 x HUGHES GU-11C 55MM THREE BARRELED SMOOOTHBORE ROTARY CARBINE: Four carbine versions of the GU-11 are mounted in the main body of the unit. Each gun has a 300 round capacity and fires HEAP (High Explosive Armor Piercing) rounds at 500 rounds/minute. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'RANGE:' 1000 m #*'DAMAGE: ' 4D4x10 all four guns lined fire #*'RATE OF FIRE:'= #*'PAYLOAD:' 10 per weapon #4 x PB-3 PARTICLE BEAM CANNONS: Each cannon is charged directly from the main protoculture generator. Each PB-3 can fire up to 6 MJ of particle energy every second; however, because of the lack of focusing coils the effective range is limited to 1000 meters. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Mecha #*'RANGE:' 1000 m #*'DAMAGE: '''1d6x10 MDC for each burst #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Single shots up to 1 time per melee #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively unlimited #'4x BOEING-12 SHORT RANGE MISSILE LAUNCHERS: The Phantom has four short range Boeing HMM-02 Starburst missiles. Each missile possesses a 8 kilogram high explosive warhead optimized for anti-mecha operations. #*'''PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault/Defense #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'RANGE:' 10 km / 2.5 kps delta-v #*'DAMAGE:' 1D4x10 MDC per missile #*'RATE OF FIRE:' 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, or all 12 missiles #*'PAYLOAD:' 12 missiles per launcher for a total of 48 short range missiles STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE PHANTOM: *'MK4 HEURISTIC EXPERT PILOTING/COMBAT SYSTEM: '''The QF-9IE possesses the most advanced artificial intelligence system developed to that time by the Robotech Defense Forces. The system performs the three basic functions of combat: detection, analysis, and response. *'RP-53 '''2nd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 2nd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +2 to initiative and a +1 to Strike and +1 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. The system will not work with wing mounted missiles or fast Packs!!!!!! *'COMBAT COMPUTER:' The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 2000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE (AI) COMBAT COMPUTER:' The GHOST FIGHTER is equipped with the UN Spacy's most advanced AI combat computer available, which allows the drone to operate autonomously during missions without input from human controllers. The AI computer is smart enough to devise new strategies and use subterfuge to win battles if unexpected events happen or of the odds turn against the drone. In addition, the computer learns to anticipate and counter enemy maneuvers during combat. For every 5 rounds the Ghost is engaged in combat against a foe, the GHOST FIGHTER gets a +1 to initiative (cumulative) for the remainder of combat. This bonus is only valid when the Ghost is solely piloted by the AI; if a technician takes over remote control of the craft the bonus is lost. The AI computer of the Ghost is not without its faults and problems, however. The computer uses bio-neural circuitry patterned after the human brain, which unfortunately has tendencies for self-preservation and illogical behavior during combat. Any time the Ghost receives over 30 points of damage in a single round, roll on the percentile table below to see if the AI malfunctions. **'01-65:' No malfunction. **'65-75:' The Ghost breaks off combat and retreats at maximum possible speed. **'75-85:' The Ghost locks onto a single enemy target and tries to destroy it at all costs. It will ignore any other enemy craft (even if attacked by them) and will even try to ram the chosen enemy if it is out of weapons. If the target is destroyed the Ghost will return to normal operation. **'85-95:' The Ghost goes berserk and attacks any aircraft (military or civilian) it can detect, regardless of alignment. Controllers at a UN Spacy base can regain control of the Ghost if they make a successful Computer Operations roll at -20% to skill. **'95-00:'As above, but the Ghost will no longer respond to remote control signals. The drone will go on a rampage and attack any aircraft it can detect until it is destroyed. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the fighter's strike bonus. *'WESTINGHOUSE APG-146 X-BAND PULSE OMNI-DIRECTIONAL RADAR:' 250 mile range in space. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 300 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *ELETTRONICA RADAR WARNING RECEIVER (RWR) *OLDEFT INFRA-RED WARNING RECEIVER (IRWR) *SELENIA SKY WARRIOR ACTIVE/PASSIVE SENSOR JAMMERS *CHAFF AND FLARE DISPENSERS: 48 chaff and 48 flares for use against IR and RF threats ---- ADVANCED QF-9IE COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for controllers of the QF-9. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, nine, and twelve. *+3 to strike *+6 to dodge. *+5 to roll with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+1 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation variable fighters are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. COMBAT BONUSES FOR THE QF-9IE “AI”: *6 attacks per melee *+6 to strike *+11 to dodge * +10 to roll with an impact, reducing damage by half. * +1 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation variable fighters are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. *Pilot QF-9IE 75% *Weapon Systems 70% *Read Sensory Instruments 65% *Navigation: ALL 60% *Radio: Basic 65%